


Morning

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo thinks back on how he got so lucky.First posted to LiveJournal 4/2005, originally written 7/2004This is the very first thing I ever wrote, please be kind





	1. Chapter 1

Morning (1/3)  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC-17 overall  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Warnings: Sex, like that's a bad thing  
Disclaimer: Don't know them, don't own them, wish I did, this is fiction, not true. A product of my own little mind.  
Betas: Jeannette, whom I can't thank enough.  
Summary: Viggo thinks back on how he got so lucky.  
First posted to LiveJournal 4/2005, originally written 7/2004  
This is the very first thing I ever wrote, please be kind

 

Chapter 1

Viggo sat enjoying a second cup of coffee. He had nowhere to be, no one to answer to, and Orli wouldn't be back until evening. He looked across his backyard watching the birds in the lawn and trees as his mind wandered remembering the past 5 years.

He thought about the phone call that had changed his whole life, although he didn't know that would happen when it came. That he was wanted for the role of Aragorn in the film version of Lord of the Rings which was being filmed in New Zealand, and that he would be gone from home for over a year with filming. Viggo knew almost nothing about the story and told them he would have to get back to them on it.

That evening he talked with his son, Henry, and told him about the offer, what the role was, where it was being filmed, and mostly about having to be gone from home and his son for so long. Henry became very excited and told his dad that he HAD to take the part, it was perfect for him, and that he would love it. He also told him that they could still talk on the phone all the time and he could come to visit whenever he didn't have school. Henry was so insistent that when Viggo got home he called the studio back and accepted the offer. He had to pack and leave immediately as filming had already begun. He took a copy of the books on the plane with him to read on the way so that he would be better prepared and understand his character and the story before he got there.

Viggo was met at the airport by someone from the studio. They talked as he was taken to a local hotel for the night. Someone would pick him up in the morning and take him to the set to meet the director, Peter Jackson, and the members of the cast that were there right now. He was slightly nervous about all the strange things that had happened in such a short time.

He was picked up after breakfast the next morning and visited with the driver on the way to the set. Peter met him with a smile and a warm handshake and took him to meet the cast. Liv, who was to be the love interest, was sweet and he was at once comfortable with her. Next was Ian McKellan who was charming and so at ease. Then came Sean Bean. Viggo had seen some of his work and was pleased to be working with him. Nice to have someone near his own age to spend time with while so far from home. Then came "the Hobbits", Dom, Billy, Elijah and Sean Astin. Hard to think of them as anything else. They were already a close-knit group and you could see they were best friends even after such a short time. Very young and full of life and mischief. And last for the day was Orlando Bloom, who played their Elf, Legolas.

Viggo was struck by the young man, so tall, thin and beautiful. Easy to see him as an Elf. Viggo shook his head and was almost dumbstruck. It was hard for him to form words. He had never had this problem before when meeting someone, least of all young men. Orlando was bubbling over with excitement and said how pleased he was that Viggo had joined the cast. Viggo was confused about how he was suddenly feeling. He could just feel the energy radiating from Orlando and knew that he was meeting someone special that he would want to know for a long, long time.

Peter then led him away and started talking about his part, where they were at in filming, the need to get him to wardrobe immediately to have measurements done for his costumes, what his first scenes would be, and a million things more. Viggo's head swam, it was all so much. As Peter stopped talking they found themselves in front of the makeup trailer he would be sharing with Orlando and Sean Bean. They went in and met the girls that would be changing him from Viggo into Aragorn every day. They talked for a bit and then went to wardrobe, where Peter left him with the capable women who would be making his clothing. Peter told him he would not be needed on set until the next day and left.

By the time Viggo was done with fitting it was after 7:00 and most of the rest of the cast had left for the day. Sean Bean was still around and asked, if he wasn't too tired, if he wanted to have dinner with him and go over lines for the next day. Viggo took him up on the offer and they left together in Sean's car. Sean took them to a small pub nearby that also served food and they sat eating, drinking beer, and getting to know each other. Viggo learned that Sean was married to his third wife, but the marriage was about over, and that he had three little girls. Sean learned that Viggo was divorced, once, and had one son. They talked about the movie, the other castmates, what they had done before this movie, and many other things. By the time they finally looked at a clock it was after 10:00 and they had to be up really early for first call. Sean dropped Viggo off at his hotel and said goodnight. They made arrangements to go house hunting for Viggo on Sunday, their only day off. Once back in his room, Viggo stripped down and got ready for bed. His mind was spinning from everything that had happened all day and he had trouble going to sleep. As he finally drifted off for the night, his thoughts were of Orlando and his sparkling brown eyes.

~tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Morning- (2/3)

The rest of the week flew by rather fast. Viggo learned the "the Hobbits" were a great bunch of fun-loving, happy young men who were frequently joined in their pranks and fun by Orlando, whom everyone called Orli. He traded stories with Ian and John and several other "older" actors. He ate with Sean B. and their friendship became stronger. And he found himself starting to watch Orli at odd times. This really unnerved him. He was sure it was just because of the other mans' beauty and sweet, cheerful nature.

Finally it was Saturday night and they were done for the week. It had passed both very fast and very slow. Viggo was tired but felt that it had gone well. He looked forward to a quiet night, sleeping in on Sunday and then looking for somewhere more permanent to live than the hotel. This was not the way it was going to happen. First Dom, then Billy and Elijah attacked him before he had a chance to get out of wardrobe and told him they were taking him out clubbing that night. This was something Viggo hadn't done in many years and he wasn't really interested, but the others insisted this was a tradition with them and he HAD to come. They also promised to bring along Sean so he would have company if he got bored with them. He gave a heavy sigh, got the name of the place and time to meet and promised that he would be there.

When Viggo walked into the bar it was loud, dimly lit, and way too crowded. He looked around and was suddenly attacked by Orli, who was well on his way to being drunk for the night. He hugged Viggo and dragged him over to the table they had found in the corner. Sean was already there and it made Viggo feel better to know that he wasn't the only old man in the group. The night went pretty much as he had expected, lots of drinking and noise from the younger men in the group, only a couple of beers for Sean and himself. He also learned that Orli was into hugging, touching and kissing those around him, both male and female. He seemed to be a totally free spirit. The party broke up around 2 am and everyone headed for home; if not their own then someone else's to continue partying. Viggo went home, took a shower, and tried to get some sleep.

The phone woke him up around ten the next morning and Sean reminded him that they needed to get started if they were going to find him a home that day. Viggo got up, dressed and met Sean in a nearby cafe for coffee and something to eat. They spent the day looking at houses until Viggo found the one that seemed the most perfect for him. It was on the edge of some trees near the ocean. It was secluded without being so far off the track as to be a hermit, which was sometimes a problem for him. He tended to get lost in his art sometimes and and needed to be dragged back into mankind. Maybe this would keep that from happening too much while he was in New Zealand. He and Sean made arrangements to find some furniture and move him the next day as soon as they were done filming.

That didn't seem to be a problem as it rained the next day and filming was called off. After scouring several second-hand stores they had enough furniture and necessities to at least let Viggo get moved in. As they were arriving from the hotel with the last of Viggo's belongings they noticed several cars in the yard. Seems that the rest of the gang had shown up to help and christen the house. They ordered pizza and spent the evening unpacking and visiting. It was really relaxed and comfortable and Viggo felt that he had truly found some wonderful friends, especially for such a short time knowing each other. They all just seemed to "click" and Viggo felt truly blessed.

Time passed both slowly, yet too quickly as Viggo and the others worked on the movie. Soon Sean Bean finished his scenes and left back to London, his family and next movie. Viggo missed him and the companionship they shared. They had become close friends and stayed in contact after Sean left. Viggo knew that they would stay friends forever.

He spent time with all the others, especially the Hobbits and Orli. They were so full of life and always up to something. He went with them when they bungee jumped, holding his breath and praying the cord didn't break. He went surfing with them and was hurt, but they took care of him. They camped, they went to clubs, they formed deep bonds. Viggo also learned that the younger members of his group were a very touchy-feely bunch; always hugging and kissing each other. At first he was uncomfortable about touching men that way but then he realized that it was just their way of showing how much someone meant to them. Soon Viggo was as bad as they were.

During all this he got closer to some than others. Viggo learned that Orli wasn't the stupid kid that some thought he was. He was an articulate, intelligent young man. He also found that there were times when he couldn't get Orli off his mind. He tried to pass this off as just part of the friendship they shared, that he was homesick and missed his son Henry, and many other things.

When Orli left and his time was done Viggo missed him more than anyone else that had left before. Orli called him often for help with his new movie, and Viggo called him to keep him up on what was going on with everyone on set. It was good to talk to and share what was happening there with Orli, who would understand what it was like to be so far from home and those you love, and would laugh with you over the antics of the younger castmates.

Finally, it was Viggos' turn to leave. After over a year working on the movie he was done and going home. Viggo was both happy to be going home but sad to leave the friends he had made on set. Dom, Elijah and Billy threw a surprise going-away party for "their King" and arranged for Sean and Orli to be there as well. Viggo hadn't felt this loved and cared about in a long time. When the evening was over they had all promised to keep in touch and to never break the Fellowship that they had formed. And if they forgot they all had their tattoos to remind them.

Viggo also knew that he would still see the others for pick-ups for the movies, premieres, and other special occasions, but that they would never be all together like this again. He knew he was going to miss the closeness.

And true, when they were together again they were laughing, touching, hugging, it seemed like they were never really apart. But then after just a few days everyone had to go back to their regular lives, their new projects, their families and Viggo was left feeling like shit again and would bury himself in whatever he was doing. He made another movie, he painted, he wrote, he spent time with Henry, and he missed his friends, especially Orli. When he got too lonesome he would pick up the phone and they would talk for hours about everything and nothing. Sometimes he would hop a flight to wherever in the world his friends were and spend a few days. When anyone was in LA they would stay with Viggo and he was never happier.

But after a while even the premieres and get-togethers became fewer, because of the movies ending, and it became harder to keep in touch. Even so, Viggo always heard from Sean and Orli. Whenever possible they got together, either just whichever two were available or all three of them when they could all get away at the same time. These visits always made Viggo so happy. He'd never had a friend quite like Sean before, and any time he could spend with Orli was always special, and he thought that Orli felt the same way. He just wished that he was able to spend more time with him, because he realized how much he really had started to love Orli and needed him in his life. Viggo just wished he had the courage to let Orli know how he felt but he was sure that if he ever said anything that he would scare Orli away from him and he just couldn't risk losing Orli's friendship.

~tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Morning- (3/3)

 

Suddenly it had been five years since the movie had wrapped and Peter was planning a reunion for the cast. Everyone was so excited about seeing all the others at the same time. They had never been able to all be together again and it just seemed right. Although they talked often, Viggo hadn't seen Orli in over a year.

He wondered how much Orli might have changed. He knew he himself had; he was older and greyer than the last time he had seen him, but he felt the same inside. Viggo and Orli talked before the gathering and made arrangements to meet a few days beforehand and spend some time together, catch up on their lives over the past five years.

Viggo arrived in New Zealand a week before anyone else. He made hotel reservations for him and Orli, he planned where they would go and what they would do. And he waited. Two days later Orli arrived. They spent the first couple of days just talking, hiking through the area where they had filmed and camped, and catching up.

The night before everyone else was due in New Zealand, Viggo picked up Orli and they went to Viggo's favorite restaurant. They ordered and shared an excellent bottle of wine. After dinner they went to a local bar and had a few drinks.

They sat and talked about how their lives had been, what they had done, and what they wanted from life. Orli asked Viggo if he had found anyone special to share his life with. Viggo told him that no, there was no one. He thought he was probably too old and hard to live with. Orli just laughed and told him that he knew there was someone that loved him and would be happy to put up with his eccentric ways, that Viggo just hadn't looked hard enough.

Viggo turned the question back on Orli and asked him if he had found someone, if he was in love. Orli had to admit that he had dated, had actually been linked to a young woman for a while, but it was nothing serious. He had fallen in love years ago but didn't think the other person had been aware or interested at all. He sounded so sad and wistful. Viggo told him that if the other person hadn't been interested then she was a fool. Orli just smiled and told Viggo, not her, him.

Viggo looked surprised but said nothing. He let Orli keep talking. Orli told him that he had never really been interested in men, that he had only been with girls, and so was embarrassed to let this man know how he felt. He didn't want to lose the friendship that they had, didn't think this man would be very understanding of a much younger man telling him that he loved him as more than a friend. He didn't tell Viggo that this man was him, that he had loved him since the first time Viggo walked on set, and that all he had ever wanted was for Viggo to take him in his arms and hold him forever.

Vigo reached over the table, took Orli's hand in his, and looked him hard in the eyes. He told Orli that he understood how he felt. That he had felt the same way and was also unsure of the other person's reaction to his admission of love. They just sat for a few minutes saying nothing.

Finally Orli could stand it no longer and leaned across the table to kiss Viggo gently on the lips. He was sure that Viggo would be disgusted, push him away and want no more to do with him, but he knew that if he didn't do something now he may never have another chance to let him know how he felt.

Viggo sat stunned for a moment and then kissed Orli back. He had never thought that Orli could feel this way about him. He had even thought that when Orli said about his feelings for another man it had been someone else, not him. His heart soared and he thought it might burst from joy.

After a few moments and the surprise wore off Viggo leaned in to kiss Orli again. There was much more passion in this kiss and when they finally came up for air they were both smiling. Viggo held Orli's hand and said maybe they should get out of there and go back to his room where they could work this out better. Orli was so happy all he could do was shake his head yes. They stood, Viggo dropping some money on the table for a tip and they left the bar and headed back to Viggo's hotel.

They took the elevator up and it was all they could do to keep their hands off each other. When they finally got to the room the door hardly had closed before Orli had launched himself into Viggo's arms and sealed their lips together again. Viggo wrapped his arms around Orli and sighed happily into the kiss. They could both feel the passion growing stronger as each second passed. Soon they were slowly grinding into each other and it only made them both harder.

They started working their way towards the large bed as they pulled off clothes and touched the newly bared skin. When they finally reached the bed Viggo pushed Orli back until he fell and Viggo landed next to him. He started to lick, nip and kiss at Orli's neck and collarbone, causing Orli to squirm and a soft mewl to come from his lips. He could hardly stand the new sensations. As Orli started to pant Viggo smiled and started to move lower, stopping at Orli's hard nipples, first one then the other, sucking and tugging until they were both hard, stiff points. His mouth traveled lower still, down Orli's chest and firm stomach until he reached his sun tattoo, stopping to give proper worship to the soft skin. By now Orli was unable to stay still and was making the most wonderful sounds that Viggo had ever heard. He wanted to hear more and kept up with his assault on Orli's body.

Viggo's mouth and hands slipped lower over Orli's hips and thighs, kissing and sucking as he went. Finally he stopped and looked up at Orli and asked if he had ever done anything like this in the past, had he ever been with a man, been made love to like this before, ever had another man in him, because this was what Viggo wanted and he hoped that Orli did too. Orli looked down with nothing but love and lust in his eyes. He told Viggo that no, he had never done this before except in his mind and only with Viggo, but that it was what he wanted and that he didn't want to stop; that he wanted Viggo to take him and make him his.

Viggo asked Orli if he was sure because if he kept going he wouldn't be able to stop. Orli shook his head yes and Viggo grinned, leaned down and swallowed Orli whole. Orli's back arched off the bed and he screamed at the feeling of Viggo sucking his cock. Viggo's mouth slid up swirled around the head and then back down again running his tongue up and down the sensitive vein underneath. Although he had never done this before he was trying all the things that he liked and hoped that he was making Orli happy. From the sounds and the way he was moving Viggo felt sure that he was.

After a few minutes of this Orli reached down and tugged at Viggo to bring him back up to his mouth for a deep kiss and to tell him that he didn't want to come this way, that he wanted Viggo to take him, to enter him and make him Viggo's completely. This scared Viggo as neither one of them had ever done this before and he made sure again that this was what Orli truly wanted. When he was sure he realized that they had nothing for lubricant and had to leave the bed to rummage through his bags for a bottle of lotion. Grasping it firmly in his hand he crawled back on the bed and settled again between Orli's legs.

Viggo squeezed some lotion onto his fingers and told Orli to spread his legs. He reached down slowly circling Orli's hole and gently pushing one finger slowly inside. Orli stiffened and Viggo stopped, afraid he had hurt his young lover. Orli told him he was OK, just felt funny, and to not stop. Viggo slowly moved his finger again and after a few moments added a second, going slowly and stopping to let Orli get used to the feeling before moving further and then curling his fingers to brush over his prostate, causing Orli to suck in air and buck almost completely off the bed.

Slowly Viggo removed his fingers and reached for the lotion again. His hands shook as he slicked his rock-hard cock up and prepared to enter Orli; he was so nervous. He pushed slowly breaching the tight ring of muscle and stopping to let them both adjust to the feeling before pushing slowly the rest of the way in. He stopped again and waited, knowing that if he moved any more right now he would be done. He couldn't believe the incredible feeling; Orli was so hot and tight. Viggo had never felt anything like it. Slowly he started to rock his hips and set a slow and steady rhythm. Orli sighed deeply and moved to meet Viggo's thrusts with his own. As their passion built Viggo could feel his own climax coming and could tell from the noises Orli was making and the way he moved that he was almost there too. Viggo reached between them and grabbed Orli weeping cock and pumped in time with their steady movements. As he felt them both getting closer and closer his movements sped up and became more irregular. Suddenly Orli gasped, shouting Viggo's name, shaking and shooting hot come over Viggo's hand. As Orli's muscles clamped down around him Viggo let go, throwing his head back and sighing Orli's name as he shot deep inside Orli's quivering body.

They stayed suspended like that for mere moments before Viggo's body gave out and he collapsed, leaning to the side so he did not fall directly on Orli and crush him. He folded Orli into his arms and they stayed cuddled together for the longest time. Viggo thought that Orli must have fallen asleep, he was so still and breathing so softly. Viggo just sighed and hugged him tighter when Orli hugged him back startling him. He reached up softly kissing Viggo. There were tears in his eyes as he asked why they hadn't come to their senses years before and been together, that they had wasted so much time. He teased Viggo about how wonderful their lovemaking had been, was he sure he'd never done this before? Viggo laughed and said no, but he did read and sort of knew how things were supposed to work. Orli told him that he had done everything absolutely perfect and he had never felt happier. Viggo smiled, kissed Orli on the top of the head, and told him he felt the same and they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Viggo awoke with the dawn with such a feeling of complete and utter joy. His mind went over the night before, the romantic dinner at his favorite restaurant, the drinks and quiet conversation with his beautiful companion, the amazing night of gentle love- making into the early hours of the morning that followed.

He rolled onto his side to look lovingly at the angel sleeping next to him, who loved him so much in return. He reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from the sleeping face only to see those beautiful brown eyes open slowly and a smile shine up at him as he heard the first words of his day..."Good morning, Viggo, my love", and he sighed after a brief kiss..."Good morning, Orli". And they both knew that this was just the first day of their life together.

~end


End file.
